Everythin' I need
by CaveSpiderson
Summary: Rubbing his arms, he approached Dally, who was leaning on the hood... Johnny took a spot right next to him, head tilted upwards so he could watch the sky as well. The moon was full. Wetting his lips, Johnny said, "Sure is pretty, ain't it?" Dally, without missing a beat, shrugged and replied, "I guess. I didn't come here for the view, though; I came here to bang you."


Dally was particularly persuasive with getting Johnny to come with him tonight; Johnny nearly jumped straight out of his skin when Dally half leaned out the window and hollered at him to get into the damn car- it was too cold to be wandering outside at night. Besides, Dally had a better place for Johnny to be, someplace where he couldn't stir up trouble. Actually, the thought of li'l old Johnny stirring up trouble of any sort made Dally laugh more than anything. He was still chuckling as Johnny crossed the street and anxiously climbed into the car.

Dally floored it the moment Johnny was secure in his seat. They went shooting down the dark street, which only managed to make Johnny more nervous than usual. Sensing the disturbance, Dally offered a half smirk and a hand on Johnny's knee.

"So... Where are we going?"

Dally steered with one hand. He let his smirk get just a bit bigger.

"I dunno. Someplace." He glanced at Johnny. "Hey, light me up a cigarette; there should be a pack up on the dash."

Johnny did as told without a word edgewise. That was a good enough answer, he trusted Dally more than anything, maybe even loved him a little bit (although he could never say that to Dally's face; he made it clear before that whatever it was they had going on wasn't love and if Johnny ever called it that he would knock his teeth out- the threat seemed empty, but Johnny liked his teeth). As he pulled a cigarette from the pack he watched the night outside the window. Familiar territory disappeared right before his eyes. Johnny bit his lip and struck a match from the book in his pocket.

Before handing the cigarette off to Dally, he took a quick drag off of it. Dally noticed and huffed.

"Well shit, what makes you think I want your cooties?" He took the cigarette still and flicked the ash out the window. Johnny's face got hot as he started to mumble out an apology, but Dally laughed him off. "I'm jokin', I don't really care. Heh, you tool..."

Johnny was quiet for the rest of the drive. Mostly he was focusing on the scenery around them, wondering where they were and if Dally knew his way back. He didn't have a problem either way, since the car was warmer than the street and Dally was better company than a shadow, it was just that he worried too much. Oh well. He tried to push past it and focus instead on how exciting this all was. Usually when Dally took Johnny on drives it meant that something was going to go down. So far there had been all the tell-tale signs; a hand on the knee, telling him they were "just going for a drive", and asking for a cigarette.

The car slowed a bit as the pavement turned to dirt road. The headlights briefly swept over a sign that read "Dead End". In all honesty, it spooked Johnny a little bit. The whole "A place where no one can hear you scream" was usually something that was welcomed, but not so much when things were just ominous like this.

As the car rumbled down the road, Johnny started making up crazy scenarios in his head, like having to fight Dally off with a branch if he were to pull some kind of weapon out of the trunk and start swinging. Or just having to run like a bat out of hell while Dally chased behind him, still wielding said weapon. Damn it, he knew it was a bad idea to watch those scary movies with Ponyboy earlier...

The car lurched to a stop, and so did Johnny. He would have smacked his head on the dashboard if Dally hadn't put his arm out first.

He blinked, face getting hot as he looked around, entirely unsure of where they were; while he was lost in his paranoid thoughts of Dally the Unlikely Serial Killer, he lost track of where they had headed. His guess would be that they reached the end of the dead end road, unless Dally settled on a new destination halfway through.

"Wear your fuckin' seat belt next time, idiot." Dally grunted. He climbed out of the car, leaving the door hanging open. He rolled his shoulders, stretched, then went around to the hood. Johnny watched it all, before scrambling after him through the driver's side.

Johnny just about tripped on his way out, barely escaping from a fate of eating dirt. It was chilly out and there were trees on all sides. Definitely eerie. Rubbing his arms, he approached Dally, who was now half-sitting on the hood. He looked oddly thoughtful. Johnny got even more curious than before and took up a spot right next to him, head tilted upwards so he could watch the sky as well. The moon was full.

Wetting his lips, Johnny said, "Sure is pretty, ain't it?"

Dally, without missing a beat, shrugged and replied, "I guess. I didn't come here for the view, though; I came here to bang you."

The only sound Johnny was able to force out before Dally turned over and pinned him to the car was a "wha" sort of thing. He couldn't say he was surprised, though- this was what he had been waiting for from the moment he sat down on the leather seat.

Dally made practical use of every available body part he had; his hands pinned Johnny's wrists to the side, his hips rocked forward to create friction, and his lips came down hard enough on Johnny that his head just about spun. Somehow, even though Dally followed the same pattern constantly, it was always a new and exciting experience being pinned down like that, unable to do much except accept what was being given to him. And boy, did he ever. Dally was a real good kisser so it wasn't much of a punishment anyway, and the force he used to grind his hips forward was perfect too. Needless to say, Johnny was quite content.

It was almost a little upsetting that the kissing and grinding didn't last longer. The key word there being "almost".

A shaky gasp came from Johnny as he was released, only to promptly be flipped and bent over the hood of the car. Biting his lip, Johnny moved his hips with Dally as his jeans were tugged down. He listened to the familiar jingle of his belt buckle (even felt it briefly when it came out and unexpectedly hit his behind in the struggle to get it open), only able to shake with excitement. Johnny shivered when he heard Dally groan and dared a peek over his shoulder; he got helplessly hard as he watched Dally slick himself up with some lotion, his knees nearly buckling at the sight too.

Dally caught Johnny's big, dark eyes staring at him lustfully and reacted appropriately; he put a hand on the back of Johnny's head and held him down roughly, laughing.

"You really want it tonight, don't you, Johnnycake?"

Johnny's pathetic nodding and whimpering was answer enough. Pants halfway down their legs and raring to go, Dally lined his cock up with Johnny's entrance, then forced his weight forward with a thrust. Johnny bit down hard on his lip as his whole body moved an inch on the smooth surface of the car's hood. He couldn't stop grinning, because in all truthfulness nothing excited him more than being dominated by Dally; it was strange and forbidden and went against most of what he was raised to know, but glory it felt good.

Dally tried to connect the pieces once by claiming that if Johnny liked to be the woman during sex, he'd want to be a woman all the time, as it only made sense. After some experimenting with a dress that Dally nabbed and some hair curlers, though, Johnny concluded that he liked being a boy, he just wanted to be with another one, that was it. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing wrong with that, and Dally saw it the same way. Plus it was their little secret, not anyone else's business.

A harder thrust forward this time made Johnny moan right out loud, his voice bouncing off the tree trunks and right back to him. The rapid-fire set that followed had him with his cheek pressed into cool metal, jaw slack, eyes rolled back to the stars. Johnny even wrapped a hand around his own cock and started tugging. He groaned every time the tip bumped against the car.

Dally's fingers tangled into Johnny's hair, held it tight as he quickened his hips. He moaned and licked his lips a lot, focusing completely on the feeling and how it was like nothing else he'd had before. It was hard to explain the difference, but he liked it; only on Johnny, though, Dally had no intentions of going around sticking it in anyone else in the gang. Nah... Just Johnnycake.

Johnny's trembling voice broke the stiff choir of sex. He pushed his hips back hard to meet each thrust, groaning. "God... Go harder, please, Dal..."

Never one to disappoint, Dally did as Johnny asked, giving it all he had with a few, exhilarated thrusts. Johnny showed his appreciation by nearly screaming his name with pleasure, his hand working even faster to compensate.

Between strokes, he rubbed against the car, and when he finally orgasmed, shooting off a hot jet of cum each time Dally thrusted forward, that's where the most of it landed. Afterwards he collapsed, gasping for breath, skin prickling with pleasure.

Dally, very adept to having sex, pulled out not long after Johnny came and finished himself off; he came off to the side, not wanting to get Johnny more messed up than he was. He jerked his hips into his hand and growled with each stroke. He kept going until he was satisfied, at which point he produced a handkerchief from his pocket, cleaned himself up, then tossed it to Johnny, who had half rolled over in a shameful attempt to catch a glimpse of Dally tugging it again.

Johnny caught it and started to clean up his mess as well, meanwhile Dally tucked himself neatly back into his pants, then slicked his hair back with his hand.

"Shit, Johnny, you fuck like an animal." He complimented.

Johnny blinked, confused. "Uh...?"

"It's a good thing, don't worry." Dally grinned, stepping in again and grabbing Johnny from behind as he was leaning over to mop up the cum on the car. He squeezed his ass, then gave it a slap, which made Johnny yelp in retrospect.

"And pull up your pants, you hooligan."

Blushing hard and frowning, Johnny did in fact pull up his pants, then tossed the dirtied handkerchief back to Dally whilst he laughed lowly. Dally stuffed it into his pocket and climbed back into the car. He fiddled with the radio, turning it on real low, then fetched his pack of smokes.

He was already smoking one by the time Johnny had finished his nervous inspection of the car, unable to even phantom how embarrassed he'd be if he missed a spot. Not to mention how angry Dally would be. And that in itself was another thing he wasn't willing to risk. Johnny slid in through the passenger side, hanging off to the side awkwardly. After a couple moments of chewing his own lip, he risked shifting in closer to Dally, close enough to lean on his head on his shoulder. He smiled. Dally had one foot outside the car and tapped along to the beat of the quiet, fuzzy song on the radio.

He blew a breath of smoke out into the dark, then handed the cigarette down to Johnny.

"So, we stayin' out here for the night or what?" Dally asked.

Johnny inhaled deeply and shrugged. "I dunno... Are we?"

Dally huffed a brief laugh. While Johnny was distracted smoking, he glanced over and reminded himself just how cute Johnny Cade really was. Especially when he was sitting there, flushed and exhausted, and leaning on him. Acting as if he were stretching, Dally put his arm around Johnny's shoulders.

"Guess we're stayin' then; no sense in going back tonight, not when I have everythin' I need right here."


End file.
